


Beltane Fire: A Kiss To Sustain You

by FawkesyLady (Tarma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady
Summary: So, as my readers know, our favourite couple have hit a snag, for the course of love - true or fated - never runs smooth. I offer this up to sustain you through the next part of Beltane Fire.Thanks to LunaP999 and Qdrew for cheering me on through so many drafts!Medium: Procreate with a first gen Apple pencil.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Beltane Fire: A Kiss To Sustain You

  
  



End file.
